


Glittering Sorrow

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, Crying, Gem shattering and cracking mention, Lapis and Peridot are sorta like Moirails in my mind, Malachite mention, Season 5 Spoilers, War Mention, Why do I hurt the blue child, not relevant just thought I'd share, sad floating, sad floating in space, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: She can't go through another war./She can't./





	Glittering Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF dot net. My first Steven Universe fanfic.
> 
> Uh, so I love Lapis a lot and I understand why she left in Season 4/5 whichever Season it was. This is a contemplative piece on that I guess.
> 
> I really hope they have her sing Escapism at some point.

  
_Glittering sorrow_

* * *

 

  
It's quiet, in space.

  
She had missed the solace; the gentle swaying of vast stars encircled by planets and other such masses, drifting so _slowly_ in their swift dance.

  
But she also missed the solace of Earth.

  
It's not _quiet_ , but hushed. A breeze swaying stalks and crops and grass - or the pittering of rainfall upon the wooden hull and tin roof of the barn.

  
The light that entrapped and changed the world throughout the day, and even in the night when it's diminished presence left of softly-tightening shroud.

  
She missed Earth.

  
She missed _home_.

  
Periodot’s eager eyes, head and heart equally eager for the endless curiosities of the world. Pumpkin’s excited yips and caperings. Steven’s Kindness, and, well, _Stevenness_.

  
But should _couldn't. Never again_ will she be caught up in some **_stupid war_**.

  
It didn't mean that leaving it - and them - all behind didn't hurt.

But she felt she couldn't bring herself to actually care as much as she wanted to think.

  
Maybe she really was broken.

Beyond her cracked gem being entrapped.

  
_Dust-_

_  
**Gem** dust-_

_  
Shards of shatterings, the_ crrrk _! of a fracture and screams, sobbings-_

_  
A twisted product to save a friend and prevent a war; m a la ch i-t-e-_

  
Lapis shook her head, hair fluffing out messily. She drew her knees up from the loose, depressed sprawl she had been sitting in, clasping her hands as though trying to stop herself from breaking any further. She sat on the roof of the barn, but a normal, swaying breeze was absent.

  
“I can't go through another war,” she breathed out softly, the sentence drifting to silence amongst the star-dusted void. “I'm sorry Steven. . . Peridot. . .”

  
A shuddering breath.

  
“ _I can’t._ ”

  
Tears feel like little jewels, sparkling with the light of neighboring stars.


End file.
